


Where is your heart?

by BadGamerMaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Romance, Slow Burn, Strong Hermione Granger, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGamerMaya/pseuds/BadGamerMaya
Summary: The Golden Trio is famous war hero. Harry and Ron decided to become aurors. However, Hermione chose different path. She told her story on paper and her books turned out to be bestsellers. Now she is looking for an interesting and controversial topic for her new novel. Amazingly, Hermione finds it very quickly and completely by accident.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Everything begins with an idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m new here! It’s my first HP fan fiction ever and I hope you’ll enjoy it! English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for reading!

She was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Harry to show up. She missed the old times, when she could spend time with their friends rescuing the world. Hermione just wanted to be needed again. What now? They deceived Voldemort and everyone moved on or at least waż trying to. She was battling the monsters from the war each day, but she was grateful for surviving at the same time. Many of her friends weren’t that lucky. A sense of loss accompanied Hermione everyday. It tormented her the most when it was getting dark. She was glad for the new day, a day further from the war and all those painful memories. 

Hermione was happy her latest novel turned out to be a success, although she didn’t aspire to be a writer. It just... was easier to write about what Harry, Ron and her experienced all those years in Hogwarts. Much to her surprise, it was a bestseller. After that, she wrote a book about the war and what she felt that time. It was the hardest thing Hermione done in the last few years, but she gathered all of the strength to do it. The young witch was proud she could do that, she didn’t want to be weak again like that time in Malfoy Manor... Never again. 

“‘Mione! ‘Mione! Hallo?” The familiar voice was really close and getting louder. 

“Hmmm... Ron? What’s up?” She asked absentmindedly. 

“You spaced out for a while now, haha! Are you all right?” He was laughing for a second, but then he started to worry about her. 

“I’m... fine. Just lost in thoughts.” She smiled to Ron reassuringly. “I was just thinking about my new book.” The young girl glanced at him. 

“As always, you only think about books. Typical Hermione.” Harry joined their conversation wearing a big bright smile. 

They were drinking butterbeer and just talking about recent events and life. Harry is slowly planning a wedding with Ginny (much to Ginny's displeasure). 

„She thinks the whole process is too slow... It takes time!” Harry hid his face in his hands. “I feel like I'll go crazy!”

“Don’t worry, girls are like that. Very... impatient.” Ron whispered to Harry, but Hermione could hear it. 

“Try to understand her, it’s been a few years since the war ended and you’re not getting any younger, so it’s only natural...” Hermione started, but was interrupted by Ron. “Oh, come on! We’re still young! She’s just impatient, that’s all. Ginny doesn’t understand that you need more time.” 

“Exactly.” Harry added. “All the wedding ‘procedures’ take time, but she thinks I’m trying to run away.” He smiled, but Hermione could see pain in his eyes. He had to go back to Ginny, so he kissed Hermione in the cheek, gave Ron a manly handshake and said goodbye to both of his friends. 

Now they were alone again. The atmosphere was still a bit stiff, but they both tried to ignore it.

“If you love someone, you don’t need time or space.” Hermione looked Ron in the eye. He somehow felt very attacked. 

“Listen, ‘Mione.” He quietly started. “I wanted the best for us, to start a new life in Romania and do amazing things, but you’re too attached to England and your life here.” 

“I can’t just leave everything and go to Romania, Ronald! We have friends and family here.” Hermione felt resigned. 

“‘Mione! What family? Your parents don’t remember, that they have a daughter! You’re alone for Merlin’s sake!” Ron’s face turned red and his voice louder. 

“Oh, God! I’m working on it! Thank you for reminding me how my family is now gone, I really appreciate your concern.” She shot him back with sarcasm. Hermione was angry now too. She tried to stay calm, but the topic of her parents living in Australia not remembering anything was always tough for her. 

“We both know it’s been years and we can’t do anything. Their memory is gone. You gotta move on, ‘Mione.” His face turned to his normal pale colour, his eyes expressed sadness and worry. 

“I know that we tried everything, but there’s still hope. Maybe their memories will return someday. I know it’s been some time, for God’s sake I know!” Tears were dangerously close to come out from the eyes, but she somehow managed not to cry. 

“I won’t be weak again.” She thought. 

Hermione really wanted to be with Ron, she loved him very deeply, but it turned out it was not enough. He wanted to go to his brother in Romania to take care of the dragons. However, she wanted to stay in Britain. Finally, Ron stayed in London, but their relationship was over. He found a new girlfriend that turned to be... a muggle. Hermione was very disappointed, but in the end accepted his decision. At first, she thought, that the reason of this was to get back together, but the brightest witch of our age was wrong this time. He stayed here for his muggle girlfriend. 

Anyway, she had moved on (or at least she thought so). Hermione hoped for love herself, but she had to focus on her books first. It was far more important. 

She decided to come back home. Hermione exchanged a dry ‘goodbye’ with her ex and she was relieved that day was soon to be over. 

The next day she met with Harry in the same place after work. 

“What happened this time?” She asked. 

Harry’s eyes got bigger. “How did you know?” 

Hermione smiled knowingly. 

“You wanted to meet up with me without Ron, so it must be something connected to your wedding and Ginny.” 

“Oh, you’re really the smartest.” He smiled. “It’s just... I don’t know anymore. I feel like I have to be the best and our wedding has to be the greatest ceremony in the whole Wizarding World. It’s like I can’t keep up with her anymore! Is there anything wrong with me?” The pain in his voice was unbearable. 

Hermione gave Harry a reassuring hug. She couldn’t understand Ginny’s behavior.  
“Well... it’s only natural that girls want to have a beautiful wedding dress and the biggest ceremony with all those flowers and other decorations, but you have to remind her, that there are more important things. It’s your connection, your love, not the possessions. She should remember that.” She winked at Harry. 

“Thank you. You’re right, as always! What would I do without you?” He smiled. 

“Hmm... Nothing, I guess.” They laughed. 

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. 

„I wrote a book about our times in Hogwarts, I wrote about the war and now I have to write something new. A novel about something or someone interesting and shocking.” Hermione was looking at old and new magazines. She had found a very intriguing title. 

“Beautiful and damned. What happened to Draco Malfoy after the Second Wizarding War?” She read the title out loud. Her eyes went big and bright. Harry knew what that meant - new idea. “Exactly. What happened to Draco Malfoy?” She asked again.

Hermione wanted to find the answer to that question. 

The young witch got so excited, that she didn’t notice her friend began to worry. Harry knew that in that state she was unstoppable.


	2. Fish and visitors stink in three days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all the kudos on my first chapter! I was a bit nervous, because it’s my first work. I’d like to add, that I do not own Harry Potter and I’m not getting paid for writing this fan fiction (sadly, lol). Thank you again for stopping by! I hope you’ll enjoy the second chapter of this story. Let me know, please, if you find any mistakes! English is not my first language, so I apologize for any bad spelling and grammatical errors. 
> 
> Kisses,  
> BadGamerMaya

Hermione ignored Harry’s worried expression and started to read the article. 

It said Malfoy’s family business was facing a crisis, because they were known for their racist views and after the war the wizarding society’s was facing a new era. 

And clearly, not everyone was happy about it. 

Rita’s Skeeter’s article was saying that the Malfoy family became a victim of the new times and new values. 

Hermione couldn’t forbear from laughing. Harry looked even more worried. 

She came back to reading and found out another interesting facts. In Rita’s eyes, Draco was innocent and just a little naive teenager at the time of the war. 

“Did Malfoys paid for that article?!” Hermione couldn’t believe in a single word of what she had read. 

Harry looked tired. “I don’t know, ‘Mione, but I’d stay out of it. That family is cursed.” He whispered. 

“Okay, maybe he had changed?” She tried to convince herself. 

“Well, he stopped being a Death Eater, so maybe he had changed a bit.” He tried to joke, but to Hermione it wasn’t a good one. 

“But he still belong to Slytherin and that damned family!” She shot back. 

“That’s true, but we’re at the new beginning of the new wizarding era, so maybe you should forgive him and move on?” Harry was hoping, that he can convince Hermione to stop meddling in someone else’s life. 

“But that’s a great topic for my newest book! It stirs up the emotions and makes us wonder about him and what happened to him after the war. People will read it, because he’s controversial and interesting at the same time!” She got very excited about this new project, because she was Hermione Granger and enjoyed being challenged. 

“Maybe it is a good topic, but it’ll be very difficult to get the information you need. You’ll probably have to go there, you know...” Harry couldn’t look her in the eye. 

“Harry, I’m not weak anymore! I can handle it. It’s all about work and you know I treat it extremely seriously. I can’t let the old demons stop me.” She tried to make eye contact with him. 

“Okay. But, don’t force yourself too much. I know it’ll be hard going to the Malfoy manor. I’m not so sure about him willing to sell his privacy so easily. Can you see? There’s no photograph in this article, so he probably cherishes it a lot. You won’t listen to me anyway, so what else can I say? Well, good luck with... that new project of yours.” Harry felt defeated, so he told to himself, that he’ll protect her if something bad happens. 

And he was sure that something bad will happen. 

“Thank you for the support.” Hermione kissed Harry in his cheek. “I’m convinced it’ll be quite difficult to get the information from him, but I have to try.” She smiled at him. 

“Okay, okay, but make sure you’re safe! Please, don’t be reckless just to get him speak.” He was dead serious. 

“Okay, I’ll try.” Hermione winked at him and hugged Harry tightly.

On her way back she wasn’t able to think about something different than Draco Malfoy. 

He was her biggest enemy back in the Hogwarts days. Hermione couldn’t stand his racist behaviour, but she was also curious. 

“What is he doing now? Why he disappeared, if he was innocent?” Hermione asked herself, while she was opening the door to her apartment. 

“I want to know more.” That’s what she told herself just before going to bed. 

The next day she woke up quite late. After eating scrambled eggs with a sandwich, she wrote a long letter to Narcissa Malfoy. 

Surprisingly, she got an answer the same day. Hermione was feeling a bit anxious, when she got an owl that evening. 

“Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
Thank you for your letter and the proposition. I am pleased to inform you, that Malfoy family is interested in this “new project” as you have put it.  
I am looking forward to our meeting tomorrow evening.  
Narcissa Malfoy”

She didn’t expect that. “Tomorrow? That’s soon.” 

Hermione wasn’t ready for such a quick response. She began to worry, if her idea was right. 

“What if it’s a trap... or something.” The trauma from her past lurking. Hermione tried to ignore that thought and went to bed. 

The next day she came to Malfoy manor. She was standing before the gate, deeply in thought. 

“No. I have lot do this. It was my idea to write this freaking book! Now it’s not time for backing off.” Hermione repeated this a few time before entering the place that only brought bad memories. 

“Let’s do this!” She thought, while entering the big, heavy gate. 

She was about to knock, when a small house elf opened the door. 

“Hello, I came to visit Mrs. Malfoy.” Hermione said politely, but the house elf didn’t reply to it, so she just followed him inside. 

The manor looked like she remembered it. Rich and so... empty at the same time. Hermione felt like she entered museum’s rooms, but still was utterly impressed with beautiful interior. 

She saw her sitting on the sofa looking very tired and unhappy. However, the older witch still looked beautiful and polished. Narcissa Malfoy was wearing a light blue formal dress and pearls. Her blonde hair was tied up in a sleek topknot. It was obvious that she was tired and her eyes were red from crying. 

“Mrs. Malfoy,” she started shyly, “I came here to talk about my new novel. I’d like to write book about Malfoy... Draco’s life.” 

“Hello, Hermione. I know. I’m honored that you chose my son and you want to write about him. I am aware, that your novels about you and your friends are very popular among wizards and witches.”

Hermione felt chills going down her spine. She felt uneasy, somehow. 

“Thank you for your kind words.” She replied stiffly. “Can I speak to Draco?” 

“Oh, of course, but... Be careful. He is rather... moody.” Avoiding Hermione’s gaze, Narcissa knew she can’t escape questions that were clouding in young witch’s head. 

“Well... I hope we can cooperate and this new experiences will lead and help us overcome our past and move on.” She tried to smile, but it didn’t look convincing at all. 

“All I can say is ‘good luck’.” Hermione saw that little glimpse of sadness in the eyes of the older witch. Narcissa faked a smile, which also didn’t convince the brightest witch of our age. “He’s in his chamber. The house elf will lead the way. Thank you for visiting and I apologize in advance.” 

At that time Hermione couldn’t understand why Narcissa felt sorry. What for? 

She was about to find out the reason soon.


	3. What wisdom can you find that is greater than kindness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading! I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Have a nice weekend! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> BadGamerMaya  
> ______________

Hermione listened to Narcissa and followed the little creature. She somehow felt sorry for the older witch. Her sad expression, fake smile and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth made her realize, that time doesn’t stop for anybody. Narcissa’s eyes looked slightly old and tired. Hermione was wandering how Draco Malfoy appearance could change. Is he looking similar to his mother? 

They stopped before large emerald green doors made out of wood. 

Little house elf told Hermione, that it’s young master’s room. 

“Thank you.” She replied and soon he left. 

“Okay, I’m already here. Everything I’m about to see and experience here I’ll write in my book.” 

Hermione didn’t back then, that it was a promise she could never keep. 

She didn’t knock, because she thought he was expecting her. It was a mistake. 

“Malfoy?” Young witch asked as she opened the door. 

Draco Malfoy couldn’t hear her, because he was writing something. Deeply in thought, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. 

Much to her surprise, Draco Malfoy wasn’t looking bad. He look a bit different since she saw him, though. He surely matured a lot. Hermione tried to ignore the fact, that he didn’t look so broken like his mother, Malfoy was fine and... handsome. 

“Erm... Malfoy... I mean Draco, hello.” She said coyly. 

He stopped writing. Malfoy knew that voice, the one that was dripping with mud. 

“I can’t believe it... Granger? What the fuck are you doing here?” He was utterly surprised. And he wasn’t happy seeing her in his room. 

“I thought you knew I want to write a book about you?” Now Hermione was surprised. Of course... She got an owl the same day and Narcissa agreed... That was way too easy and she should’ve expected he didn’t know about this project at all. 

“What the hell? A book? About my life?” Draco stood up and looked at her like she was crazy. 

Hermione shrugged. “Yeah, I think your life is very... interesting and many people are curious what happened to you after the war.” 

He laughed sarcastically at her words. “Do you think I want to tell everyone what happened to me?! Granger, are you nuts?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. Most people know what occurred anyway.” 

“Why are you here then? I don’t want to share my experiences with a mud... you.” 

She could hear that, but she chose to ignore it. Hermione was too far to back off, just because she heard that word. 

That painful word. 

He noticed a change in her expression and smirked. 

“What Granger, are you still gonna cry in my house again?” Hearing that she clenched fists and bit her lip. 

She was at her limit. “Listen, I want to make you famous and help you regain good reputation, because I’ve read, that you’re a victim of the war too, so let me help you or shut the fuck up!” 

“Typical Granger. Only commands.” He smirked sarcastically. “Why would a war hero want to help someone like me?” Malfoy asked seriously. 

“I want to believe, that you didn’t pay for that article in Daily Prophet.” 

“It’s not me, it’s probably my mother.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, she’s too much. Always stressing about reputation and yet can’t accept, that in this new wizarding society we’re not powerful family anymore.” Draco went in her direction. “People would like to read about me collapsing. However, I’m perfectly fine and I don’t need a fucking famous mudblood to change me.” 

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t wanna change you, I just want to show everyone, that you were just a stupid kid back then and you thought you didn’t have a choice.”

He got closer to her and she didn’t feel comfortable with that, so Hermione started to go backwards. “Because I didn’t! What can you know? You were born ‘on the good side’ since the beginning, so don’t you dare to judge me!” He got even closed to her, she really didn’t enjoyed his evaluative gaze. Malfoy noticed that, so he smirked at her uncomfortable expression. 

“Well, well, Granger, still a virgin?” He looked her in the eyes. 

She couldn’t control her face blushing. “Malfoy, can we change the subject? We were talking about you and the fucking book!” She was angry, why was he such a prick? 

He smirked again and she was still blushing, which made her angry again.

“What about the Weasel?” He grimaced. “Okay, I don’t wanna hear about it to be honest. “ Malfoy grimaced again. He stepped back and sat again in his desk. Hermione sighed, relieved. 

“Why would I sell my privacy to a mudblood?” He asked straightforward. 

“Are you deaf or something? I’m trying to tell you this whole time, that I want to listen to your side of the story!” 

She was at her limit.


	4. Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!～  
> I apologize for not writing anything for a month. February wasn’t a good time for me. I’ve lost someone close to my heart, was unmotivated and so on.  
> Sorry! (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)
> 
> Xoxo  
> BadGamerMaya

“Just go home, Granger.” He ground his words out. 

“But!” She lifted up her voice.

“Don’t waste my time.” Malfoy’s eyes were so cold she felt a shudder down her spine. 

“It’s a great chance for you.” Hermione whispered to herself while going out of his room. 

He didn’t want to listen to her anymore. 

Resigned, she decided to go home and just call it a day. Halfway though, Hermione Granger had the urge for a drink. She felt incredibly tired and wanted the warm feeling of an alcohol in her system. 

She decided to go to Leaky Cauldron. Not much to her surprise, she spotted a lot of people she knew from Hogwarts. She also saw Neville Longbottom with his adorable wife, Luna Lovegood. 

“Oh, hi, Hermione. What happened?” She saw, that Granger was angry before even telling them a word. 

“Let me guess, you met with Malfoy.” Neville joined the conversation. 

Hermione sighed.  
“Hi, Luna. Hi, Neville. Well, yes. It went terrible.” 

She saw worry in the eyes of Neville and compassion in Luna’s. Hermione wanted to cry, but not in public. 

“Later.” She thought.

“Now let’s drink!” She quickly added, with bright smile. Hermione got a butterbeer and hoped she’ll forget all the troubles with the young wizard she had today.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione. He needs time.” Luna’s calm voice make Hermione feel angry and sad at the same time. It was difficult to explain and that fact made her even more furious and gloomy.

“I can’t with him! I just really want to help him redeem himself. Why is he so stubborn and stupid?” She shrugged. 

“Well, he’s an arsehole. Also, he’s ungrateful. He didn’t change much, I guess.” After Neville’s words, all three of them laughed. 

“Oh, by the way, how did you know about “my new project”? Did Harry told you?” Hermione stared at the couple suspiciously. 

“Yes, he did. I hope you don’t mind.” Luna looked shyly at her old friend. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll need a lot of help with that issue, so I need some ears to hear me complain. Harry won’t stand all of it mentally.” Muggle witch smiled at them. 

They responded with a bright smile. 

“Of course we will help you! He’s a stubborn wizard, but maybe he’ll realize he’s wrong soon.” Luna touched Hermione’s arm and she cracked a smile. 

Granger sighed again.  
“I hope so.” She answered with a doubt in her eyes. 

A couple of butterbeers later, Hermione was still talking about events that happened in Malfoy manor. 

“It’s just so infuriating, I offered him my help, but he just... rejected me.” She almost cried, but managed to hold her tears. 

“Don’t mind this git, why won’t you write a book about someone else?” Neville hugged Hermione. He also drank a bit too much. 

“Actually... that’s not a bad idea. If you feel stuck with him, just write another story. There’s so many interesting people in this world!” Luna also hugged Hermione and they were looking pretty amusing judging from other people’s curious and funny looks. 

“Okay, okay. People are staring.” Neville whispered to the girls and they returned to their old positions. 

The next day, Hermione felt a little bit dizzy in the morning, but other than that she was okay. The young witch was thinking about this weird new project for a long time. 

She asked herself “Why do I even do this? What’s really my motive?” 

Hermione wanted to find answers to those questions in her freshly made cup of coffee, but all she saw was darkness. 

That kind of answer didn’t satisfy her.


	5. I love my garden. I love my privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, as I promised, I’m going to write more in the future.  
> I’m sorry, that the chapters length is quite short.  
> I guess, I’m a little bit impatient... ( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> BadGamerMaya

Looking at his mother’s disappointment expression he said, “Oh, mother, don’t look at me like that!” 

“I can’t help it! This book might be such a great chance for our family!” She shouted at his son. 

Draco Malfoy didn’t see his mother so angry since a long time. She was usually quiet and sad, which was making him even more furious and powerless. 

“Why do you want it so badly? We’re still rich and we don’t need to prove everyone that we’re on the good side.” His words were not louder than a whisper. 

“Most people still think we’re on Voldemort’s side. That witch can save us and our family name!” Narcissa insisted. 

“But mother... I don’t want to expose myself, as you just told me, to most people I’m still a Death Eater.” Malfoy’s eyes colour was resembling cold steel. 

“Oh, Draco. Don’t you want people to finally accept us, accept that we’re not evil?” Narcissa took a few steps to get closer to her only son. 

“Why are you so stubborn?” She asked her stubborn child. 

“Why do I always have to sacrifice myself every time?” He whispered I himself. 

Sharing his secrets with a muggle-born made him furious. 

“I don’t want to share my private matters with this mudblood!” 

Narcissa frowned at her son’s words.

“I know, Draco, but you just have to cooperate. Nowadays, blood doesn’t matter anymore. We have to accept it, otherwise we’ll end up in Azkaban like your father. Don’t be such a child, just lie if you don’t want to share your most intimate secrets.” 

That reaction shocked Draco. However, he didn’t want to let Hermione Granger know what he was going through back then and the feeling of being hopeless and powerless, that wasn’t leaving him up until now. 

“Just think it through. Imagine how beneficial this project is. We’ll regain our reputation, earn some money on this book and maybe you’ll finally find some good witch to be with.” Older witch smiled softly. 

“Oh, mother, please...” she started, but then he saw cold Narcissa’s eyes. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it. Goodnight.” 

Draco went to his room and in his bed he couldn’t stop thinking about the disadvantages of this idea. 

The next day Hermione decided to try to convince young wizard to the project. She ate scrambled eggs with bacon for breakfast and was thinking about a good strategy for her plan. 

It took her all morning. 

“Oh, whatever. I’ll just write different story, that little ferret is not worth my time.” Hermione thought. 

Coffee was more bitter than usual. 

She found old newspapers on her coffee table. 

“Okay... let’s search for better topic...” 

After a few hours of reading old articles, that were printed short after the war, she has found a new interesting idea. 

“I’ll write something about Neville Longbottom!” She exclaimed to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I’m sorry for any mistakes, I’m still learning! Let me know if you want to read more! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> BadGamerMaya


End file.
